The present invention relates generally to a system and method for operating a operating a gaming event prediction game, and more particularly relates to a system and method for operating an online gaming event prediction game involving obtaining answers from a plurality of players at a plurality of game playing consoles to a plurality of predictive questions relating to possible outcomes of a plurality of elements of one or more scheduled competitive events, assigning point values to the answers, determining cumulative point scores for each of the plurality of players, and awarding prizes to the plurality of players, via an online game server and a communication network.
A system and method for playing a sporting event prediction and skill game in conjunction with participating in an event is known in which both predictions regarding an event are made and in which physical activity is also required. A menu of event elements is generated, with each element having possible outcomes associated with it, and a set of possible outcomes is generated to provide a prediction option set, from which players make a prediction regarding the elements of the event. A prediction is made by selecting one member of a set of prediction options. Points are awarded for each correct prediction and for achieving a selected objective in physical activities.
A stadium game for fans is also known in which players make advance predictions regarding an outcome expected to occur. The player records predictions in a form that can be scanned and transmitted to a remote analysis location, or input to a computer and analyzed by the computer. The predictions of each player are analyzed and compared to actual actions occurring during the event, and scores are given to each player based on the accuracy of the predictions.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method for operating a gaming event prediction game that will provide multiple players with a plurality of predictive questions relating to possible outcomes of various elements of a series of recurring scheduled contested events, with point values assigned to answers to the questions, and a website for players to view and answer the questions, and that can be accessed by a variety of game playing consoles. It also would be desirable to award prizes of different values over the course of the series of recurring scheduled contested events, as well as in champion rounds and grand champion sweepstakes. It also would be desirable to provide a system and method for operating a gaming event prediction game that also will provide social network and viral connections between players, as well as unique advertising, marketing and revenue opportunities. The present invention meets these and other needs.